


Far away from home

by childofathena



Category: Mar - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Grandtrickster, Loki is a sub, Loki-centric, M/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Poor Loki, Ragnarok, Sub!Loki, What am I doing, What is the name of this ship?, frostmaster, i blame the entire grandmaster flirting with loki scene, loki and the grandmaster definitely fucked, loki doesnt follow gender roles, or he wished he couldnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofathena/pseuds/childofathena
Summary: Loki wanted a life far away from Asgard. Too bad sometimes (always), life seemed to have other plans.





	Far away from home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m suddenly on board the hell that is Frostmaster. Sue me.
> 
> PS: This deals with gender roles and the things people usually assosiate as being “feminine” . Loki’s having none of that.  
> I’m just non binary and sick of people being told to behave/dress a certain way. And on Sakaar, anyone can wear anything they damn well please.

The last person Loki had expected to see on Sakaar was Thor.

See, when Loki had landed on this dump of a planet, he hadn’t been thrilled, sure. But, he knew this was his chance at a life far away from the madness of Asgard. Of being recognised everywhere, as someone who had tried to destroy the nine worlds. It was a weight Loki had carried with him ever since he tried to do it, and frankly, he just wanted to get away from it.

When he’d met The Valkyrie, and learnt that she meant to forget Asgard as well, it had sort of been an unspoken agreement between them. Do not speak of Asgard. Pretend as if they didn’t know each other.

Loki had, as usual, caught The Grandmaster’s eye.

See, Loki wasn’t used to nice things. He was used to people calling him evil and manipulative, (which he was, at times) but no one, no one called him pretty just for the sake of it. Not unless they wanted something from him. So, needless to say, when The Grandmaster had seen Loki and exclaimed to himself about how pretty Loki was, he had been flustered as he blushed and looked away, and, tried his best to fight that feeling, because he didn’t blush. He was a God, for heaven’s sake. Still, he couldn’t help but smile bashfully as the much older, (honestly, Loki himself was a million years old, he didn’t even remember at this point) cooed over him, and immediately glued Loki onto his side.

That was, until Thor arrived.

Loki was flustered when he saw his brother, because he didn’t know how Thor would react. He was very clearly, to even the most unobservant person, The Grandmaster’s pet, as he liked to call it. He pretended to not know Thor, but, he knew The Grandmaster could see right through him. He could see how uncomfortable Loki was, trying to hide whatever side of him that had come out during the past few weeks. 

Suddenly, unable to stand Thor’s curious eye on him, probably wondering why Loki was dressed like that, why he was behaving like that, Loki rushed back to the private chambers and tried hard to breathe, reminding himself to take deep breaths. But he couldn’t, of course not, because Thor had-Thor had seen Loki, weak and pliant and with his eyes lined with kohl, his nails painted blue and a hint of rose on his lips-something all of Asgard had associated with women. And ridicule was going to follow him, he knew from past experiences he couldn’t just dress as he wanted to, as much as he wanted to do it. 

“You don’t look good, sweetheart.” Loki suddenly shuddered as the very familiar voice whispered in his ears, and, he was flabbergasted for a second as he turned and looked into The Grandmaster’s eyes, tears forming at the corner of his own.

“I-I don’t-“ Loki started, but, was effectively silenced as he felt the press of the other man’s finger against his lips, then, soon felt soft lips against his own. This, Loki had grown used to in the past few weeks, as he slowly tried to calm himself down and hold onto his master, unsure of what else he could do, really.

When The Grandmaster pulled away, Loki was breathing hard, with the tear stains drying down his cheeks. He shut his eyes for a moment, and, when he opened them again, he found himself in front of the huge mirror in the room. His lips were still rosy pink, except they were a bit smudgy, mixed in with the blue paint on the Grandmaster’s own, and, Loki looked absolutely wrecked. In a good way, maybe.

“That’s what I love to see, honey.” The whispers in his ear made Loki shudder, slowly shutting his eyes again as he felt a strong pair of hands cup his face and a thumb trail over his bottom lip, effectively smudging the colors together, he was sure.

“I-I am sorry.” Loki said, because he had rushed out of there, and The Grandmaster had probably followed Loki in a hurry, leaving unfinished business behind.

“Shh. I’ll always be here when my pet needs me.” 

Loki took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror and shaking a little with the aftermath of the feelings he’d experienced, and slowly replied,

“Thank you, Sir.”


End file.
